The Melancholy of Mimi Tachikawa
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Mimi is very jealous of Taichi and Sora so she goes to Yamato for help. This is a Mimato, Lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Melancholy of Mimi Tachikawa  
Ch.1  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

"I love you Taichi" Sora whispered into his ear while they were sitting down in the cafe waiting for their wine to come.  
"I love you too Sora." Taichi whispered back, they started making out after they said their I love yous to each other. Mimi was working in the cafe with Palmon making Tai and Sora's orders. "Mimi! The Pina Colada is done!" Palmon shouted. "Bring it over." Mimi grumbled, She was having a really bad day. First, she lost her Sexy Devil shirt, which was her favorite shirt of all time because It made her feel sexy. Second, She had a crush on Taichi but she never got the chance to confess her love to him but he seemed to like Sora, and third of all, Yamato left Japan to go to America months ago so he and his band can get noticed all over the world. "Life sucks!" She yelled. Palmon stared at her oddly. The manager looked at her. "Mimi, if you're in a bad mood, take it out in your room." The manager told her. "Oh." Mimi blushed, She always blushed when the manager scolded her for her rages.  
Mimi took the Pina colada wines over to table 4, where Taichi and Sora were sitting. "Take and enjoy." She grumbled, And hope Taichi fucks you so you can die and be out of my hair. She added in her mind. Sora took a sip. "This tastes great Mimi, thanks." Taichi said. Mimi smiled, "You're welcome Taichi-kun." She replied. She then looked at Sora, who was happily slurping her drink.  
Mimi walked away, "if you two need anything, you can call me!" she yelled as she walked to the employees only room. When Mimi closed the door, she started kicking the wall, "I hate Sora! She took my Taichi away! She's such an asshole! A bitch! A whore!" She screamed. She phanted heavilly from her screaming and looked at her feet, they were stinging badly from the pain. "Fuck you Sora..." She muttered. "I hope you die." she added silently. She left the employees only room and walked to the dining room to look for people that wanted to take their orders. "If only Yamato was here..." She mumbled. She looked around the room until she saw a yellow head. That looks like Yamato! She thought, She walked over, "Yamato? What are you doing here?" She asked, "I'm not Yamato, I'm Takeru, Mimi." The blond guy said, "Oh..." Mimi mumbled. She felt like a idiot for mistakening Takeru as Yamato. Takeru was Yamato's younger brother after all. "Sorry, I just thought you were Yamato for a moment." She told him. Takeru smiled, "It's ok, Nii-chan is coming back to Japan!" He told her.  
Mimi looked up, "Really?"  
Takeru nodded, "He asked me if Mimi is fine." Mimi was shocked, Yamato was coming back?! She giddly thought. "When is he coming back?" She was dying to know. "Maybe next week or the week after." Takeru replied. Mimi grinned, "Yay!"  
Will Yamato see Mimi? Find out in the next Chapter!  
Sayuri: I am working on another story right now called Ren's experience so I will not be able to upload chapters unless this shows interest. Remember to review after you read!


	2. Chapter 2

The Melancholy of Mimi Tachikawa  
Ch.2  
I don't own digimon  
since i got 1 follow and 1 review, i'll just keep going on

"I can tell you're excited Mimi-chan." Takeru told her. Mimi nodded excitedly, "I can't wait!" She hovered back to the counter where her orders are taken, Takeru chuckled, "Mimi, can ya give me some apple juice?" he requested. "Sure!" Mimi chimed. "Palmon! One bottle of apple juice!" Palmon looked back and nodded. Seconds later, the apple juice came, Mimi took the bottle to Takeru's table and handed it to him. "Arigato Mimi!" Takeru thanked her. Mimi grinned and hovered over to Palmon. "Mimi?" Palmonn asked, "When did you get into your good mood?" Mimi just stood there grinning widely. "Yamato's coming back to Japan!" She squealed. Palmon giggled, "Ok, but we can talk about that later, look behind you." Palmon pointed behind Mimi. Mimi looked and saw the manager with a angry face. "Uh oh." Mimi whispered, sweat trickling down her neck.  
Mimi and Palmon walked out of the cafe that evening tired and wiped out, "Honestly Mimi, next time you focus on the work instead of chit-chatting with people you know." The words of the grumpy manager rang inside her head. "Ugghhh...Cleaning the toilets made my smelling go out." Mimi groaned. When they got home, they walked into their room and put on their pyjamas. "Can you read me a story Mimi?" Palmon asked. "I'm too tired Palmon, I just wanna sleep." Mimi muttered. A couple of minutes later, Mimi's iPhone rang, Mimi took the phone and looked at the caller, It was Yamato Ishida. "Hello?" Mimi asked.  
"Hey Mimi, it's me Yamato Ishida, I just felt like callin ya to see how you are doing."  
Mimi sat up with her eyes wide open,"Yamato-Kun! Is it true you're coming back to Japan!?" She asked. "Where did you hear that Mimi-chan?" Yamato asked back. Mimi giggled, "Takeru told me that you were coming back today while I was at my job." She explained. Yamato smiled on the other side,"It's true that I'm coming back, because I want to visit you." He told Mimi. Mimi blushed, "Yeah, I want to see you too, it's been so lonely." She told him. "How's Taichi doing?" Yamato asked, changing the subject. Mimi froze, she forgot about Taichi after Takeru told her the news. "Um...Actually Taichi has a girlfriend Yamato, so you could say that he is fine, or great actually." She grumbled. "It's Sora isn't it Mimi?" Yamato asked. "Yeah, It's Sora the sweet one." She told him. And also the slut. She silently added. "Why did your tone of voice change Mimi? You don't seem to be happy about that." Yamato said. Mimi clutched the phone. "I'm not happy because he likes her not me! I wanted to confess to him but he did first and now they are dating!" She explained. "YOU had a crush on Taichi?" Yamato asked. Mimi blushed, she told Yamato that she had a crush on Taichi.  
CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA!  
Sorry, but I felt like doing it  
Please read and review!


End file.
